Finale Part One: Assasin
by Tree Frog Dude
Summary: A murder in diagon alley. A wirzarding assasin. Who is it and who with be next? (sorry I suck at summaries) (Rated for blood and junk) In this Aurors are seen as kinda wirdarding cops more than just defences against the dark arts.
1. Prologue

**Allo peeplz waddup yo. Yes its me and this is my first serious fic so if it sucks please don't hesitate to tell me in a nice constructive way.**

**DON'T WORRY all you parody lovers out there I'm still doing them I'm just doing this as well.**

**Juliet: Retard**

**TFM: QUIET silly person**

* * *

**ASSASIN**

**PROLOGUE**

A shadow was cast the in the candlelit hall in Flourish and Blotts. A man was at the source. This man's name was Edward Blotts. Thirteen generations after the shop opened all traces of Flourish had left the dusty old place, Exept of course, for the name. Timothy Blotts (Edwards grandfather) had kept the name Flourish long after Robert Flourish had left. (With his permission of course) It held sentimental value to all generations of Blotts who still drew breath. Edward Blotts walked silently to the door, there was a faint tinkle of a bell as he opened it and left.

The dark streets of Diagon Alley were even more sinister in the dark.

"Lumos." Edward whispered and a faint light flickered into life at the end of his shabby old wand.

It was cold, very cold but Edward kept walking blindly, his breath condensed in front of his face and fell to the ground and tiny particles of water. As I said before I was cold, very cold. Edward looked around to see if there was anyone who could help him find his way. Then there was a light, a light from a wand much brighter than Edwards.

"Hello." Edward croaked.

"Hello." The man's voice was deep and filled with malice.

"Who there?" Edward asked.

"That's not important." The man said calmly.

"Wha..."

Before Edward could finish the man whispered something and a green light stream from his wand. Edward felt the cure like a sword through his twenty year-old heart. He felt like he was falling, like he was aging, like he was dying. Nobody knows how long the man lay there until he was found all they know is that he had been struck by a forbidden curse, that much was clear.

oooooooooooo

The room was dark. The scum of the wizarding world gathered there. Around them was a bar that created a ring around the room with bartenders every forty-five degrees. The room was divided into circles going inwards some kind of sick spiral of power. The most powerful or the most evil or dangerous would be in the centre and it would continue outwards. Sat directly in the centre of everything was a tall man with a short beard and slits for nostrils. His eyes darting this way and that even as he laughed in merriment with his companions several masked men. The door opened and everything was silent. A tall man with slicked back blonde hair walked through the room hardly noticing the hundred pairs of eyes piercing him. Instead of a traditional wizarding robe he war a long navy blue denim coat that dragged on the floor. He wasn't and attractive man, his skin was oily and his nose was crooked from being broken. The main feature of this man was the fact that he had one eye, he have a black patch over what would be his left eye. The man began making his way through the gap in the circles towards the very centre.

"Ah." Said the Man with slits for nostrils.

"I hear you have a job for me." The Blonde haired man said,

"You hear correctly."

"Who and how much?"

"All good things in time my boy." The man smiled. "Please have a drink."

"No." He then quickly added. "Thank you."

"Straight to business always. Take a look at this."

He handed the blonde man a copy of the Daily Prophet. The Blonde man took one look at the headline and a wide, malicious smile played across his face.

"How much are you willing to pay me?" He asked.

The other man took extra care to speak slowly and enunciate for maximum effect.

"Two and a half million galleons."

The blonde man was taken aback for a moment and then composed himself.

"It will be done..."

"I know, in thirty days or it doesn't get done."

The blonde man bowed low.

"Thank you lord Voldemort."

Then he left.

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_HOPE YOU LIKE IT _**

**_SMILEY FACE_**


	2. Reunion And A Body

**So yeah it's me and I decided to update 'cause i only got two reviews!**

**I just like to say.**

**Major issues for life and kitty of wonder i'm sad that you didn't review.**

**Chosen Three did. go pocket mouse!**

**and I love Sirius black reviewed too.**

**BUT YOU!!!**

**RADICAL PRINCESS HOW! DARE! YOU! NOT! REVIEW! I CAN APRECIATE IF Y'ALL DONT LIKE IT BUT NOT (SNIFF) REVIEWING (SOB) AT ALL. **

**AHEM  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BOO HOO AND STUFF**

**I LUV YA ANYWAYS.**

**Juliet: Yeah but she don't like you.**

**TFM: NO ONE LIKES ME!**

**Juliet: I do.**

**TFM: You hate me.**

**Juliet: Oh yeah (chuckle) I forgot. hahahaha.**

**!!!!!!!!!!ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!**

****

* * *

**ASSASIN**

**CHAPTER 1  
REUNION AND A BODY**

Harry Potter was sat on his couch thinking, he wasn't thinking about any subject in particular, he was just thinking. Despite leaving the muggle world behind him he still enjoyed watching his television whenever he had the time. At the present moment the show he was watching was Kung Fu. His wand lay next to him on a small table and his firebolt stood in its case against the wall. It hadn't been used in so long Harry wasn't even sure if it still worked. Despite all of the new broom models he still hadn't replaced it. His old owl Hedwig was sleeping in her cage. Just then a small owl darted through the window and began whizzing in circles. Without taking his eyes of the television Harry's hand darted up in the air and the tiny bird was safely in his grasp.

"Hello Hem." He said.

Harry took the letter that was tied to Hem's leg off and set him Down in Hedwigs cage where he immediately fell asleep. Harry opened the letter and read.

_Dear Harry_

_You'd better get down to diagon alley, it's pretty important._

_Ron_

Harry was glad to have received this note; he hadn't seen Ron in almost three years. He pocketed his wand and was about to walk out of the door when he decided that now would be a perfect time to shake the dust off the firebolt. Next to the broom was his old invisibility cloak and he decided to take that as well. He couldn't risk being seen by any muggles.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was happy to be in the air again, he had almost forgotten what flying felt like. He had to resist the urge to do a somersault; he didn't want the cloak to fall off. In a matter of minutes he was hovering above the leaky cauldron. He landed and went inside. Once out of site of muggles in the cosy confines of the bar he pulled of the cloak. Even to a wizard, somebody popping out of thin air can sometimes come as a shock, several old witched screamed and somebody dropped their glass.

"Hiya Harry!" Came a voice.

Harry looked around and saw that the voice had come from Neville Longbottom.

"Hi Neville." Harry called back. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a job as bartender after Tom retired."

Harry nodded and made his way through the bar and came to the big wall. He whipped out his wand and without having to think he tapped the bricks. Three up, two across. The bricks parted and Harry stepped through. The gap closed behind him.

"'Bout time." Came a voice Harry new only too well.

"Hey Ron." He said grinning.

He looked and saw his old friend, his red hair glowing in the summer sun. He moved forward and embraced Ron like a brother.

"What took you?" Ron asked

"I flew."

"You could've just apparated."

Harry shrugged

"How're you doing?" He asked.

"Pretty good." Ron answered. "Except this."

Ron pointed over to a table with a cloth over it. Harry moved over and pulled off the cloth.

"Is that…?"

"Yup. Edward Blotts."

"Jesus. What happened?"

"We don't know. All we know is that somebody used the Avada Kedavra curse."

"I think that's pretty obvious, don't you?" Came another voice that Harry recognised.

"Hermoine?"

The woman who had spoken stepped into view, revealing herself to be Hermoine Granger.

"Hey Hermoine. I didn't know you were working this case." Ron said.

"Yep."

Just then Timothy Moody ran up to Harry.

"Hi Harry." He said. "You'd better see this."

The young man held the Daily Prophet up to Harry's face. Harry took it out of Timothy's hands and read.

**POTTER DOES IT AGAIN**

**30 year old auror Harry Potter has once again saved the world from a terrible danger but more importantly gained acclaim from the entire wizarding world. When asked how he felt about the fame Potter said. "Well the fames what it's all about." Looks like Potter can't let anyone else have the spotlight for more than a minute.**

Harry read the paragraph through several times.

"I didn't save the world, I just stopped a robbery in Gringots. And I never said that."

"Yeah but look at who wrote it." Said Ron.

The name read Rita Skeeter.

"Jesus, the womans still at it." Hermoine snapped. "You'd think that spell in the jar would have taught her a lesson."

Timothy began to move away.

"Hey Tim." Harry called. "Say high to Mad Eye for me."

The man nodded and ran off.

"Now back to this." Harry said. "do we have any evidence?"

"No." Ron replied.

"Any suspects?"

"No."

"Anything?"

"No."

"Well I'd say this was going pretty well."

"Who ever did this was a professional." Hermoine Interrupted.

"I can see that." Harry snapped. "Who would want Blotts dead?"

"How do you know it was planned?"

"How likely is it that you just run into a trained killer? Why don't we investigate Flourish?"

"I'll get one that." Ron said then he and apparated.

Harry and Hermoine searched the area but found nothing. Eventually they decided to call it a day. Harry gathered up his things and apperated home.

* * *

**This chappie used to be longer but i decided to keep y'all guessing and wanting more.**

**Fandom: WE WANT LESS!!!**

**Juliet: Ha ha!**

**TFM: Screw you.**

**Juliet: You wish.**

**TFM: I certainly do.**

**Juliet: TF Dude (My nickname) I you don't put that away I'm gonna call the cops.**

**TFM: Ok I'm off to see if Annie's available.**

**Juliet: YOU KEEP YOUR GRIMY MITS OFF MY SISTER. (Who by some bizarre twist isn't me even though Juliet is. Funny old world innit.)**

**TFM: Too late.**

**Annie: Ah sweet relief.**

**R&R**

**SMILEY FACE**


	3. The Mentis Charm

**Ok so here's the deal. I'm gonna post chapters 2 and 3 at the same time as one just 'cause I've written them and I've got nothin' else to do.**

**Juliet: You could grow a brain.**

**TFM: I ain't gonna live forever ya know**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**ASSASIN  
****CHAPTER 2**

**THE MENTIS CHARM**

The next day Harry awoke with a pounding headache. At first he thought it was his scar but that would burn, this was merely an ordinary headache. He decided to see if Ron had gotten anything out of Flourish. He closed his eyes and with a loud crack he was in the home of Jonathan Flourish. Ron was already there and Flourish was sitting on his couch with his head.

"Anything?" Harry asked.

"I'm telling you I would never have Blotts killed. Despite our fights he's still my friend."

"He still has, or I should say had a friendship with Blotts despite their grandfathers breaking apart." Ron explained. "But it was hardly an easy friendship."

"I'm telling the truth." Flourish pleaded.

"Well there's one way to find out."

Harry began to roll up his sleeves.

"I still don't see why I can't do it." Ron complained.

"Last time you tried you nearly blew the guys head of."

Harry put the tip of his wand between Flourish's eyes and concentrated.

"Mentis Quaero." He whispered. Harry felt himself fall through his wand and into Flourish's mind. He looked around to empty blackness. "Crouris." Harry was pulled along and stopped in front of two figures. One figure was Flourish the other was covered in shadow. He was a tall man but that's all Harry could visibly see of his apperance. He had a familiar air about him. Who was he?

"What are you willing to pay me?" The man said.

"Twelve-hundred galleons." Flourish replied.

The man sighed.

"It'll do."

The man began to step out of shadow and Harry craned his neck to see who it was. Suddenly he was jerked out of Flourish's mind and flung back into his house. He tumbled backwards onto the hard stone floor. He winced in pain as his tailbone collided with the concrete.

"You okay?" Ron asked, helping him up.

"Yeah. That mentis charm really takes a lot out of you." Harry replied, rubbing his bruise.

Flourish was shaking all over.

"No...I didn't...I."

"Save it." Ron said pulling him off the couch.

"No! Please! I'll do anything!" He squealed.

"Haven't we heard this before Harry." Ron asked.

Harry had to admit he did see similarities between Flourish as he was now and a certain animagous that night in the shrieking shack.

"You know what? I think we have."

They dragged Flourish kicking and screaming from his house.

As they left they failed to notice the raven that had been sitting on the windowsill and has take flight as they took Flourish away.

(Thank god for apparaiting.) Harry thought as he pulled Flourish into the confines of Askaban Prison. The dementors took him away and the last thing Harry saw was Flourish's face as he was thrown into the dark sell, it sent a shiver up his spine.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was exhausted, he'd battled the forces of evil on more than a few occaisions but he'd never had a headache like he had now. He really shouldn't be using the mentis charm, it was challenging for more experienced wizards than he.

Harry sat down with a jug of Dead Wizard.

In there school days, Harry and Ron had replaced Fred and George in hogwarts and (if it was even possible) were certainly more inventive. While mixing a homemade cauldren of Stank. (The wizarding worlds most potent stink formula) Ron spilled his butterbeer into the mix and the mixing became unstable. Harry began racking his mind for a spell to help, and then he found one.

"Sedotiai." Harry said pointing his wand at the bubbling cauldron.

The mix calmed but the colour was a strange pale cream.

"Do you smell that?" Ron asked.

Harry could smell it. _It _was a strong sweet smell.

"It's coming from the cauldron." Harry observed.

Ron being the fool that he was took Harry's jug emptied the contents scooped the mixture into it and drank.

"Ron!"

Ron brought the jug away from his mouth.

"Good." Was all he said.

Suddenly electric blue sparks began to jump around his body, settling on his stomach. Once settled the sparks entered Ron's body.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Ron let out a deep breath.

"Wow."

What Ron felt was pure magic entering his body in the form of liquid.

Thus, by sheer accident Harry and Ron had created one of the strongest drink known to the wizarding world. Dead Wizard. (Most still prefer butterbeer.)

Harry loved the sparks, they soothed his headache greatly but there was still something nagging at him. Who was that man? Harry was sure he could find out tomorrow. With that Harry emptied his drink and fell asleep on the couch.

In the morning Harry awoke to a loud crack.

"Hey Ron." He said without even opening his eyes.

He heard Ron sigh.

"How do you do that?" Ron asked.

Harry opened his eyes.

"(_I) _spend my time training instead of chasing after women."

"Woman." Ron corrected.

"Oh my mistake." Harry chuckled. Ron was still chasing after Hermione. Why wouldn't he just ask her? "To what do I owe this honour?"

"Flourish."

"Oh right. I need to finish the Mentis charm."

"You can't."

"Why not."

"He's dead."

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUU... COUGH COUGH_**

**PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WJAT MY SERIOUS WRITING IS LIKE.**

**SMILEY FACE**


	4. In The Mind Of The Killer

**This is kinda a short chappie but it's meant to be**

**Juliet: Yeah, right**

**Annie: T F Dude will you not love me.**

**T F M: I sure will.**

* * *

**ASSASIN  
CHAPTER 3**

**IN THE MIND OF THE KILLER**

Draco Malfoy sat in his dark bedchamber. He had certainly had a busy week. His arms ached and his head was pounding. He thought about them, all ninety-nine of them. He had always been proud of his score; the only one to even equal it was Voldemort and even he had only accomplished ninety-nine. Soon he would have the biggest list known to wizard kind. He needed a challenge though. He had left it too long. Even for a seasoned professional like himself something like this would not be completed easily. Day twenty-five and not even an attempt. He was running out of time. Voldemort would have his head if he failed. Voldemort, that pompus dick, why should he be afraid of Voldemort, soon he would be more powerful than the great one himself. If Potter could beat him as a child then _he_ could certainly do it now.

There was another thing he wondered about often. Why did he let them decide the price? It was true he never went below a certain point, but why not have a fixed price. He didn't care about the money.

_What am I thinking?_

He thought.

Of course the money mattered, money was the main aspect of what he did. But it was something else as well. He liked what he did, he enjoyed his work, he took pleasure in watching them fall, one by one and they always did. Draco Malfoy never failed.

_And I won't start now._

He would succeed, he would. But the dreams were getting worse; they always did if he reached the twenties.

_He's just one man._

No matter how many times he ran that through his head it didn't work, he still couldn't help the felling of dread that he had.

_I hate him._

He thought.

_I hate him and I'll kill him. _

And finally, after all this time he finally said the words.

"I will kill Harry Potter."

* * *

**That was the last chapter i will do with out five reviews.**

**By the way for anyone wondering where i got the spells from. I used the latin words for what the characters did. The mentis charm was _mind search_ and what harry said in Flourish's head meant _murder. _And the spell harry used on the cauldron was and adaptation of the latin word of _calm._**

**Ain't I great.**

**Juliet: Ok you...me SHUT UP!**

**TFM: Sorry**

**Juliet: Am I insane.**

**TFM: Completely.**

**Juliet: STOP MAKING ME RIP OF SPY KIDS 3D.**

**TFM: But it's fun manipulating you.**

**Juliet: Well stop it.**

**TFM: Ok. ANNIE.**

**Juliet: DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SMILEY FACE**


	5. An Old Friend

**Well here's Chapter 4 or 5 whatever.**

**Sorry i haven't updated me and my friend have started this Prog-Metal band. The only problem is my drummer lives in egypt.**

**I play ELECTIC GUITAR**

**Juliet: You mean you pluck the strings and sound comes out.**

**TFD: SHUT UP ECCLES**

**Eccles: SHUT UP ECCLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**ASSASIN**

**CHAPTER 4  
AN OLD FRIEND.**

Harry and Ron stood over Flourish's pale, stiff body. His face was contorted with fear.

"What d'you make of it?" Ron asked.

"Looks like whoever killed Blotts couldn't risk me finding who them." Harry replied.

"Think so?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I guess."

"We were so close?"

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Search the house." Harry stood up. "Every nook, every cranny, leave no stone unturned."

"We've searched the house already."

"Well search it again!"

Harry stormed out of the prison, almost crushing an insect that was in his way. As he left the insect scuttled away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry found a nice table in the leaky cauldron.

"What can I get you?" Neville asked.

"Dead wizard."

"This early in the morning?"

"Yes."

Neville shrugged.

"To each his own."

Neville left and swiftly returned with Harry's drink.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Harry!" Someone called.

Harry turned to see a woman with dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hi Harry." The woman ran over to him.

"Oh hi." Harry said merrily. "Who are you?"

The woman laughed.

"It's me."

"Me! Good to see you." Harry stood up and shook Me's hand.

"Shut up Harry." The woman punched him on the shoulder. "It's Angelina."

"Angelina Johnson?"

She nodded.

"Oh hey. Have a seat."

Angelina sat down.

"So." Harry began. "What's your poison?"

"Dead wizard. It's my favourite drink."

"Careful. I'm not susceptible to flattery."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh yeah." Harry chuckled. "Hey Nev!"

Neville looked up.

"A dead wizard."

"You've finished yours already?"

"No. It's for my friend here." Harry pointed to Angelina.

"Neville? Neville Longbottom works here?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah. He hasn't dropped a thing all week."

No sooner had Harry finished speaking when Neville tripped and had to replace several drinks.

"So what you been up to?" Harry asked.

"Nothin' much. England made it to the finals."

"You're on the English team?"

"Yep. Don't you ever go to a match?"

"No. I haven't seen a quidditch match in three years."

"Oh. What about you?" Angelina asked.

"Well I'm an auror now." Harry began.

"I know. I read the prophet."

"Hey. That was all skeeter. I never said any of that."

"I know." Angelina smiled.

"Blotts is dead."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Flourish had him killed."

Angelina was surprised.

"But now Flourish is dead so I don't know who killed who."

"So it's going well."

"Yep."

They both laughed heartily.

"Here you go miss."

Neville Gave Angelina her drink.

"Thanks Nev."

"You know who I am?" Neville said in surprise.

"Neville, Angelina. Angelina, Nev." Harry said.

"Oh hi Angelina." Neville said quietly, before scuttling away.

"What's up with him?" Angelina asked.

"Who knows?" Harry replied.

They sat in silence for a while drinking. The whole bar seemed to empty at once. They looked around and saw only Neville wiping glasses then putting them on the bar. They would fall and smash. Neville wouldn't notice.

Harry looked at Angelina her eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"Let's go." Harry said before he had time to think.

"What?"

"Let's go."

Angelina was taken aback by this. She thought for a moment then said.

"Ok."

And they left.

* * *

**Juliet: That was so romance.**

**TFD: Was not. Every action adventure needs a love interest.**

**Juliet: Yeah but usually a love interest is _interesting._**

**TFD: SHUT UP ECCLES**

**Your probably thinking. Why are miss universe pagents always won by people from earth. Why cant Glargh from planet Ooglamblomph win.**

**Glargh: Yeah.**

**Don't worry this will further the plot for another story. I'm going to do a trilogy.**

**SMILEY FACE**


	6. The Minister

**Hiya. Got got a lot of reviews for my lest chappie. One to be exact. **

**It said. That was lots of dialogue and not much description.**

**Well yeah it was meant to be lots of dialogue.**

**I'VE GOT A GIBSON SG!!!!!**

**I'VE GOT A GIBSON SG!!!!!**

**I'VE GOT A GIBSON SG!!!!!**

**I'VE GOT A GIBSON SG!!!!!**

**I'VE GOT A GIBSON SG!!!!!**

**I'VE GOT A GIBSON SG!!!!!**

Thats an electric guitar for any numbnuts.

**Juliet: Like you?**

**TFD: Yes. Just like m.... hey.**

**!!!!!!!!!!ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**ASSASIN**

**CHAPTER 5  
THE MINISTER**

Harry opened his eyes slowly. His headache was gone. He rolled onto his side. As he did so he nearly fell of the bed so he rolled back. He rolled onto his other side and saw why he was on the edge of the bed. Lying next to him with her eyes closed was the chestnut haired Angelina Johnson. Harry did a mental jig before getting up. He wandered into the bathroom, turned on the shower and began to wash.

Angelina awoke with a start. She yelled out before she could stop herself. Harry ran into the room.

"What happened?" He asked.

He was looking to see what had frightened Angelina but it's not easy to look heroic when you're stark naked and dripping wet.

"Nothing." Angelina replied, taking short breaths. "Just a dream." She took a deep breath and composed herself. "You might want to put some clothes on."

Harry went over to his wardrobe and picked out a set of clothes.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Harry said once fully clothed.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. What was your dream about anyway?"

"I'm not sure." Angelina looked puzzled. "All I remember was that there was a light."

"What kind of light?" Harry asked.

"Crimson." Angelina replied.

"That's it."

"That's all I can remember."

"You can remember the exact tone of the colour but nothing else?"

"Yep."

Harry chuckled.

"Look I've got to go." He began to walk towards the door. "Oh, by the way. Your pants are on top of the wardrobe and somehow your bra got in the toilet."

He picked up his long black cloak and left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry found Ron quickly but discovered nothing had been found.

"What'd you expect?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I guess I at least expected something."

Harry and Ron were sat on a bench near flourishes home.

"What did we find? Zilch, nada, nothing."

"Wait." Harry's eyes widened. "What did we learn in our third year at Hogwarts.

"Hermione's crap at divination?"

"No."

"Never trust abnormally old nineteen toed rodents?"

"No Ron. How did Sirius escape from casaba?"

"He was an animagus but what does that have to do with..." Ron stopped suddenly.

Harry didn't even wait for Ron, he apparated instantly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry arrived at the ministry of magic within an instant. One of the perks of apparation. The waiting room was the same as ever: dusty, stuffy and smelling of rotten eggs. At the desk was a girl Harry wished could not be.

"Hey there Harry." Parvati Patil said chewing her quill.

Parvati as always was wearing so much make up she looked like a clown. (Harry had always detested clowns.) Her hair was bright orange and stuck out everywhere.

"How ya doin'?" She asked in her usual squeaky tones.

"Fine." Harry said trying not to look at the woman directly.

"How's about you and me go out tonight?" Parvati asked.

"No." Harry said bluntly.

"What? Why not?" Parvati said pouting like a two year old.

"A couple of reasons." Harry began. "First of all I find you irritating, boring, unintelligent and just plain unsanitary. And secondly I happened to be going out with Angelina."

"Angelina Johnson? That tart?"

"Let me in to see the minister." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Fine." Parvati said huffily.

The doors opened and Harry stepped into the office of the Minister for magic.

The room was circular and blandly decorated. In the centre was the minster. Her eyes staring unblinkingly at Harry over the top of her spectacles.

"Potter." She said.

"Professor" Harry replied.

"Please Harry. I'm no longer a professor." The minister smiled.

"I know but I feels strange just calling you Minerva."

"You could simply call me minister."

"Well minister. I need to see the records of all registered animagi."

The minister clicked her fingers and a large book appeared over Harry head. Without so much as flinching Harry's hand shot up and caught the book before it had even begun to fall.

"Sharp as ever I see." Magonagal said. "But I can't allow you to take that book out of the ministry. You'll need to go in there." She pointed and a large door appeared on the wall. Harry stepped into the room and the door closed.

00000000000000000000000000000

Harry searched the book for hours looking for a name that he could even remotely connect to the murders, but no such luck. He found many names he recognised.

Seamus Finnigan: Goat.

Dean Thomas: Dog.

Ron Weasley: Tiger.

Hermoine Granger: Hawk.

Neville Longbottom: Tortoise.

Then he saw a name that surprised him. Not because of the fact that whoever it was, was an animagus but simply because it always feels strange to see your own name in writing.

Harry Potter: Panther.

0000000000000000000000000000

Harry left the Ministry at a quarter to three. He was glad that he could survive sleep deprivation. He walked through a field surrounded with forest. Harry felt a chill run down his spine. Then he found what had been following him this whole time.

"Come out! I won't bite!"


	7. Black And Blue

**The final chapter of Finale Part One. I will tell you the names of the other two stories that are to for be writting. And stuff.**

**FINALE PART TWO: THE LIST**

**FINALE: THE CRIMSON KING**

**Juliet: Isn't that a song.**

**TFD: And a good one at that.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**ASSASIN**

**CHAPTER SIX  
BLACK AND BLUE**

"You found me." A voice said cheerfully.

Suddenly with a rustle of leaves a black shape burst out of the trees. It was a bird. A raven.

"How could I not you were making so much noise I could have found you with my eyes closed." Harry replied just as cheerfully.

"Well how do you know I didn't want to be found?" The raven asked.

"I don't." Harry's hand edged towards his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The raven began to grow. It became the figure of a man. The man was tall. The moonlight showed that he had a patch over one eye.

"You're unregistered." Harry said. He knew this man.

"Wasn't it obvious? A cold-blooded killer wouldn't want any references towards himself. You of all people should know that."

"I expected you to be a snake."

"And continue my families disgraceful legacy?"

"You're the assassin?"

"But of course." The man bowed low, never taking his eyes of Harry.

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm here for you of course." Draco smiled evily.

"Who sent you?"

"Well lets see. Who was it?" Draco had a look of mock puzzlement. "Vo...Vol...Volde?"

"Voldemort?"

"Oh you've met have you?"

Draco laughed. It was a cold, peircing laugh.

"So this is it then? Harry verses Draco? Griffindor verses Slytherin? Good verses Evil."

"Looks that way."

"Alright then. Just answer me one thing. Why did Voldemort decide to use you?"

"Voldemort! Voldemort is nothing but a weak old man. I am the new king of the wizarding world."

"That's what you believe?"

Harry laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny Potter?" Draco spat.

"Do you really think that Voldemort would bother going through you to get to me when he could kill me himself so much more easily?"

"Shut up! I rule! Voldemort is a worm compared to the power I posses."

"Don't you get it? This is a game. This is entertainment. He wants to see us kill each other."

"You're lying! You're trying to trick me! Enough talk."

"Ok."

Harry began to crouch down low. He became so low down that he was on al fours. Draco spread his arms out wide. Harry's nose grew outwards and became a snout. Draco's sharpened to a beak. Harry's teeth sharpened and hair sprouted all over his body. Draco's arms became great wings. Harry's hands became paws and he stood panther shaped staring at the bird formed Draco.

"Ready." Harry asked.

The giant raven lunged at him. His talons ready to tear through Harry's flesh. Harry though was prepared and dodged. Draco flew into the trees and in less than a second was speeding back for a second attack. Harry was unprepared for this and Draco's talons tore through his neck. He fell to the ground; he could feel his blood dripping out of him. Luckily Draco had caught the back of his neck so the wound wasn't serious.

"Aw. Wazza matter Potter." The Bird Draco taunted. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention and Harry lunged at him. Harry's teeth tightened around Draco. Draco was tearing with his talons at Harry's face but Harry did not let go. Finally Draco brought his talon up and stuck it through Harry's left eye and as he brought it out, the eye came with it.

Harry released Draco and he flew a few meters away and became human again. Harry changed also and began thrashed about in pain.

"Jesus fuck!" He screamed. "You fucking ass hole!"

"An eye for an eye." Draco said grinning maliciously. He lifted his eye patch to show a gap where his eye should be. You took mine, I took yours."

Harry tried desperately to calm down enough to find his wand. When he finally did he pointed it at his eye socket.

"_Sanus_." He breathed. The wound was mended instantly. Of course he couldn't bring the eye back. He could have healed his other wound but his mind was clouded. Draco on the other hand had healed his wounds and was ready for round two.

"C'mon Potter. Not giving up are you."

Harry looked up and met Draco's eye. Even though he was healed, he was still soaked in blood. The blood made him look terrifying in the moonlight.

"Not even close." He croaked.

There they stood. Harry in black. Draco in blue. Ready for the end.

Harry ran full tilt at Draco, his wand raised. Draco brought his wand up.

"_Casus_!" Harry yelled.

Draco pointed his wand at himself.

"_Contegus_!" He whispered.

The barrier Draco had created repelled Harry's spell forcing Harry to dodge. Before Harry could get up Draco brought his foot down on his chest. Harry cried out in pain as several of his ribs cracked.

"Feel that?" Draco said as he stamped down again. "That's what you've forced upon me for the past twenty years coming back to bite you in the ass."

Harry coughed and spat up blood. Draco stepped off him and directed his wand at Harry's heart.

"Say goodbye." Excitement in Draco's voice.

Harry grinned showing his blood soaked teeth.

"Goodbye." He croaked.

He rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet.

"That's impossible." Draco's voice was layered with fear now.

"Apparently not." Harry spat in Draco's face.

Draco dropped his wand.

"Y...you...get away from me."

He backed away but Harry moved closer.

"Your...your not human."

"Oh but I am."

Harry brought his wand up to Draco's face.

"_Crucius_."

With a flash of light Draco's arms and legs were drawn into his body and he began to twitch. His screams piercing Harry's eardrums.

"Feel that?"

Harry began to walk away. Draco's howls echoing through the forests. Harry thought for a moment.

_Does anyone deserve this?_

He thought.

_No_

Harry turned and looked at the helpless form of Draco Malfoy.

"Not even you."

Harry raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

Draco died instantly. Harry Potter walked away from the body. His broken ribs hurting him terribly. If Voldemort had decided to send Malfoy what could he use next? Harry tried not to think about it but merely concentrate on getting home. The wind blew gently through the trees. Harry felt as though a great weight had been placed upon him. He had almost forgotten Voldemort.

_I'll be ready when he comes._

**THE END**

* * *

**That was Finale Part One. I hope whoever read it liked it.**

**I hope I'll get more reviews than before.**

**Juliet: Not likely**

**TFD: SHUT UP ECCLES**

**Eccles: SHUT UP ECCLES!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry this fic was so short but since it's a trilogy you can put them all together.**

**The shortest will be Finale Part Two: The List.**

**And the thrid in the trilogy will all take place in one place.**

**I've got all of it mapped out in my head.**


End file.
